Oh! My life
by Theesa99
Summary: Perjuangan, persahabatan, cinta dan juga benci..apakah jika sudah mendapatkan semua itu kamu bisa dikatakan sempurna menjadi manusia atau lebih tepatnya gadis?..temukan jawabanya di cerita ini..selamat membaca.../Genderswitch/Jaejoongxsiwon,slight jaexmario/Typos, alur kurang rapi/Selamat membaca.. v..RnR yah..


Genderswitch, alur kurang jelas, romance, persahabatan, family, dll..

**Main Cast:**

- Kim Jaejoong (18 tahun)

- Li Yura a.k.a charles huston a.k.a choi siwon (23 tahun)

**Other cast**

- Mirra young Choi Booram a.k.a Booram T-ara (17 Tahun atau ?)**  
**

- choi Chae Young a.k.a Han ChaeYoung (29 tahun)

- Lily Collins (22 tahun)

- Teassy a.k.a In Yoona (17 tahun)

- Kim Changmin a.k.a Shim Changmin (16 tahun)

- Mario Collins a.k.a mario maurer ( 22 tahun)

- Henry Justin a.k.a Vic Zhou (30 Tahun)

= Mian, ada beberapa nama dari pemeran dalam cerita ini yang ku ganti karena memuntut kesempurnaan dan juga nyambungnya cerita. Selamat menikmati =

Jaejoong POV

Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku kim jaejoong akan berangkat ke negara impianku sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Ya, negara itu adalah jepang. Hmm, mendengar kata jepang saja aku sudah sangat senang. Negeri sakura itu begitu ku kagumi karena jepang sudah melahirkan banyak sekali penulis manga dan juga pencipta anime terbaik dunia. Kalian pasti bisa menebak aku adalah seorang otaku. Jawabannya tepat sekali, aku adalah otaku sejati dan aku sangat bangga akan hal itu..(jadi otaku aja bangga…ckckcck..'ditabok jaema').Yah, memang kenyataannya begitu, sejak pertama kali melihat anime itu saat aku berumur 9 pertama ku dan yang berhasil membuat ku jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama? adalah anime yang berjudul cardcaptor sayuri. Dan mulai saat itu lah mimpiku untuk menjadi seorang penulis manga jepang muncul dan semakin hari semakin membesar. Mimpi menjadi seorang author manga jepang dan melahirkan cerita-cerita yang menarik dan memproduksi banyak anime yang semuanya akan menjadi sangat terkenal di seluruh dunia..yeyyyy..(*wah jaema semangat banget ya)..

Satu bulan sudah aku lulus dari bangku SMA, berpisah dengan teman-teman yang kusayangi. Kebanyakan dari mereka melanjutkan sekolahnya di berbagai universitas ternama di korea. Berbeda denganku, karena keadaan keluargaku yang luar biasa sangat sangat sangaaat?(*jaema ini ribet banget ya..'dijitak jaema'..lanjut)..Keluargaku adalah keluarga yang sangat sederhana dan itulah penyebab keretakan?..maksudnya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kebangku kuliah karena hal itu. Appa dan eommaku adalah pemilik toko bunga kecil di pinggiran kota hidup sangat sederhana, dengan rumah mungil kami yang menjadi satu dengan toko bunga. Appa harus membiayai sekolah ku dan juga adikku changmin. Oh, maaf..aku lupa memperkenalkan changmin. Dia adikku, dia sangat jenius. Kenapa ku bilang jenius..?(*nda ada yang nanya kale..'author di tabok lagi sama jaema'..back).. Changmin, di usianya yang baru 14 tahun sudah berada di kelas dua SMA. Karena kejeniusannya dia mampu meloncati? Beberapa kelas karena kecepatan belajarnya yang diatas rata-rata. Changmin sangat pintar, tetapi dia itu tetap saja bodoh di hadapanku. Kalian pasti penasaran kenapa…jawanbanya tunggu setelah iklan yang satu ini..(jaemaaa…"mau di tabok lagi author?","ehh,,nda..hehe.."..lanjuut). Dia adalah dongsaengku, dari kecil aku selalu menanamkan pada pikiran changmin bahwa orang yang lebih dewasa itu adalah orang yang lebih berkuasa. Jadi, changmin itu selalu menuruti perintah dan laranganku? Dan masih berlanjut hingga sekarang. Dan karena hal itu pulalah aku sering mengerjainya dan dia hanya bisa protes dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut?..menurutku sih..tapi jika orang lain yang lihat mungkin tidak karena changmin itu walaupun masih remaja tapi kemanlyannya itu sudah sangat terlihat. Tinggi badannya yang diatas rata-rata juga berhasil membuatnya menjadi kapten bola basket di sekolahnya selama 5 tahun berturut-turut?.Bahkan setiap kali aku jalan dengannya teman-temanku akan bertanya apakah changmin itu pacar baruku atau bukan..

Normal POV

"Umma..aku sudah siap.. dimana tiketku tadi?..aku lupa.." jaejoong berteriak dari kamarnya.

"Ckckck…anak itu"..umma kim yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapanpun akhirnya harus menghentikannya sejenak dan bergegas ke kamar jaejoong.

"Joongie, kenapa kebiasaan burukmu itu tidak hilang-hilang juga?..Bagaimana nanti saat kau di jepang?. Jangan-jangan nanti joongie melupakan ummamu yang cantik dan seksi ini?..

"He..he..itu tidak mungkin umma, kan umma adalah umma yang paling hebat sedunia"..Jaejoong memeletkan lidahnya.

"Hmm, ada maunya saja memuji umma. Ini tiketnya, dan jangan pergi dari rumah ini sebelum kau menghabiskan sarapanmu"..umma kim menyodorkan sebuah tiket pesawat kepada jaejoong..

"Ne umma..gumawo"..jaejoong tersenyum.

Umma kim adalah wanita yang keras tetapi sangat memperhatikan dan menyayangi keluarganya. Berbanding terbalik dengan appa kim yang terkesan lembut dan bijaksana dalam mendidik dan memperlakukan hal itu membuat jaejoong bingung harus memperlakukan mereka seperti apa dengan sifat mereka yang seperti salah tubuh?.

Dan disinilah jaejoong, di bandara incheon menunggu keberangkatannya dengan hati yang tidak tenang atau bisa dibilang gugup, dia akan tinggal seorang diri di negara orang selama satu tahun penuh atau bahkan lebih. Dan fakta yang tidak dapat dipungkiri adalah dia adalah seorang wanita. Sebenarnya appa dan umma kim sangat tidak mengizinkan jaejoong untuk berangkat ke jepang. Tapi melihat kesungguhan anaknya dan kerja keras jaejoong untuk meyakinkan dua orang itu selama satu bulan akhirnya meluluhkan hati appa dan umma kim walaupun dengan hati yang berat. Dan tekad bulat jaejoong lah yang memberikannya kekuatan untuk berada sejauh ini kesempatan untuk belajar menjadi author manga jepang tidak akan datang dua kali dalam melayang pada saat itu.

* * *

Flash back on

Semuanya berawal saat satu minggu sebelum pengumuman kelulusan.

"Selamat pagi.."..

"Pagi jaejoongshi.."..jaejoong menyapa teman-temanya saat memasuki kelas.

"Pagi junsu".."Pagi jae.." terlihat junsu sedang sibuk mengutak-atik hpnya.

Junsu dan jaejoong adalah teman dekat sejak kelas satu SMP. Mereka juga sangat akbrab di SMA bahkan mereka adalah teman sebangku.

"Hei, sedang lihat apa..?.Pasti foto-foto artis ganteng ya?"..jejoong langsung duduk di sebelah junsu.

"He..he.. tau saja.."..junsu senyum-senyum gaje.

"JAE.."..junsu berteriak sambil penepuk bahu jaejoong.

"Omo…sui, kau itu bisa pelan-pelan tidak? bisa tuli stadium akhir nih kalau kau begitu terus.."..protes jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Mian..aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tuli, ups maksudku kaget..he2. Karena aku sangat bersemangat mugkin, coba kau lihat ini"..junsu memperlihatkan smartphonenya pada jaejoong.

"Apa, mau pamer hp baru lagi..?"..jaejoong melirik junsu dengan wajah di tekuk

"Ih..kau ini, bukan begitu..coba kau lihat layarnya dan baca berita ini"..jaejoong mengambil hp junsu dan melihat ke layar handphone itu dan rupanya junsu sedari tadi sedang browsing internet.

"Di butuhkan segera author manga jepang, audisi akan dilaksanakan pada hari kamis tanggal x bulan x tahun xxxx bertepat di xxxxxxxxxx"..jaejoong membaca dengan suara kecil dan mulai meresapi isi dari berita itu wajahnya mulai cerah karena sudah mengerti maksud dari berita itu

"Junsu ya..apakah ini berarti..".."Yups, betul sekali jae..ini adalah kesempatan emas mungkin mimpimu akan tercapai jika mengikuti audisi ini. Dan coba kau lihat berita yang ada di bawahnya"..

"Disini dikatakan, yang lulus audisi masuk akan mendapatkan pelatihan menjadi author manga jepang gratis selama setahun..di"..suara jaejoong terputus saat dia membaca dimana pelatihan itu akan di laksanakan.."JEPANG…"..tanpa sadar jaejoong meneriakan kata jepang dan membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh kelas.

"Jae…jangan teriak-teriak..uhh gendang telingaku bisa bocor nih..".."He..he..Mian..tapi berita ini begitu bagus dan membuatku begitu senang" jaejoong memengang kedua pipinya sambil senyum-senyum gaje

"He..he..benarkan, dan aku sudah baca, bukan hanya pelatihannya saja yang gratis jae, tapi transportasi, tempat tinggal, dan juga makan akan di tanggung sepenuhnya oleh pihak penyelenggara"..junsu tersenyum memperlihakan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Benarkah,, bagus SEKALiiiii"..jaejoong menjerit sendiri dan membuat mereka memndapat death glare gratis dari seluruh penghuni kelas karena menganggu aktifitas mereka.

"Tapi jae, yang di terima hanya dua orang dari korea.."..terang junsu.

"benarkah..apakah aku punya kesempatan sui ya..?..raut wajah jaejoong menjadi sedikit murung.

"hei,hei..percaya dirilah , aku yakin jae..kau pasti punya kesempatan besar karena keinginan dan juga mimpimu menjadi author lebih besar dari siapapun yang ikut audisi itu"..Junsu tersenyum pada jaejoong

"Terima kasih junsu ya, kau memang sahabat terbaikku"..Jaejoong tersenyum sambil memeluk junsu dan seisi kelaspun dibuat bingung dengan tingkah ajaib dua sahabat itu.

Akhirnya, tiga hari setelah junsu memberitahukan jaejoong kabar itu jaejoong mengikuti audisinya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Walaupun berbagai kesulitan dia hadapi karena minimnya peralatan dan juga yang menggikuti audisi itu sangat banyak tapi itu tidak menyurutkan semangat jaejoong. Dan akhirnya dia terpilih menjadi salah satu perwakilan korea yang akan mengikuti pelatihan menjadi author di jepang. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah atau tidak enak kepada semua teman-teman yang ikut serta bersamanya di audisi itu karena dialah yang terpilih. Karena dia berani bertaruh bahwa semua yang dia capai adalah hasil dari kerja kerasnya sendiri dan itu tidaklah mudah. Jika ingin dibukukan, mungkin tebal dari buku yang berisi kisah dari pengorbanan dan juga kerja keras jaejoong hingga lulus audisi akan sama dengan tinggi changmin?. Dia senang, setidaknya dia bisa meringankan beban kedua orang tuanya yang terlanjur merasa bersalah karena tidak mampu mengkuliahkan jaejoong. Semoga dengan langkah kecil ini dia dapat membawa diri dan juga kehidupannya menjadi lebih baik dan sesuai harapannya.

Flash back end

"Joongie sudah waktunya berangkat.."..umma membangunkan jaejoong dari lamunannya..

"n..ne..ne umma"…jaejoong mengangkat koper tua milik ayahnya yang berisi barang-barang yang akan sangat dia perlukan nanti di jepang.

"Umma..appa..minnie.." jaejoong memeluk ketiga orang yang paling dia kasihi di dunia ini. Hanya mereka bertigalah yang dia kenal sebagai keluarganya. Karena ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah menceritakan tentang keluarga mereka. Bahkan jaejoong tidak tahu apakah dia masih memiliki keluarga selain appa, umma, dan juga changmin adiknya.

"Joongie, jagalah dirimu nak. Buatlah kami bangga atas pilihanmu ini"..umma kim memeluk jaejoong dengan erat.

"Ne..umma..joongie janji dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga joongie"..jaejoong menitikan air matanya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di pepotongan leher umma kim. Setelah puas berpelukan jaejoong melepas pelukan itu dan tersenyum kepada ibunya. Di pandanginya ayahnya yang terlihat ingin menanggis dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Appa.."..jaejoong langsung menghamburkan pelukannya kepada sang appa. Dia tahu, di keluarganya hanya appanya lah yang paling lembut hatinya dan juga sangat gampang menangis. Jadi, semasa hidup bersama di rumah kecil itu jaejoong sangat menjaga sikapnya baik dilingkungan rumah ataupun di sekolah. Karena dia tidak mau membuat keluarga kecilnya khawatir atau bersedih atas dirinya terutama appa kim.

"appa..hiks..appa..hiks..hiks..joongie janji appa..hiks, joongie..hiks..joongie akan memberikan senyum kepada appa dan tidak akan membiarkan appa menanggis lagi..hiks..setelah kepulangan..hiks..hiks..kepulangan joongie appa.."..joongie menumpahkan kesedihannya di dada sang apa. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Karena dia tahu dia tidak akan merasakan kelembutan sang appa selama setahun kedepan. Dan dia harus bertahan dengan semua cobaan yang akan dilaluinya seorang diri di negara yang masih asing untuknya. Selama ini, jaejoong selalu bersandar pada sang appa jika dia menghadapai masalah. Appa kim lebih pantas dikatakan sahabat dari pada seorang ayah bagi jaejoong. Semua masalah akan menjadi semakin ringan jika dia sudah membaginya dengan sang ayah. Appa kim dengan kelembutan dan juga sesitivitasnya mampu memberikan kenyamanan dan juga berbagai macam solusi yang tepat untuk hampir semua masalah yang di hadapi jaejoong. Sang ayah sudah seperti malaikat pelindung jaejoong, bukan dalam arti dengan kekerasan tapi dengan kelembutan hati yang mampu menghangatkan hati jaejoong dan membuat ketenangan tersendiri untuknya. Dia jadi teringat kejadian besar yang terjadi saat dia masih duduk di bangku kelas dua SMAnya.

* * *

Flash back on

Hosh..hosh...nafas jaejoong terdengar tersengal, dia terus berlari. Tidak diperdulikannya terik matahari yang membakar habis energi dan seperti menghisap habis cairan tubuhnya. Dan juga keramaian kota yang seperti mau menelan keberadaanya. Dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah sampai dirumah dengan secepatnya. Terlihat beberapa meter lagi rumah dengan berbagai macam bunga tertata rapi di depannya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan semakin mempercepat gerakan kakinya untuk berlari.

"Appa...umma..."..jaejoong berlari menghambur kedalam rumahnya dan dengan tergesa-gesa membuka sepatu dan juga kaos kakinya lalu melemparnya sembarangan. Dalam situasi seperti ini dia masih ingat untuk melakukan itu walau seperti biasanya dia tidak peduli dan langsung masuk kerumah tanpa membuka sepatunya terlebih dahulu.

"appa..umma.." jaejoong kembali berteriak dan masih belum ada jawaban. Dia mencari keseluruh penjuru rumah tapi tidak menemukan dua sosok yang dia cari."kemana mereka" batinnya.

Jaejoong jadi teringat dengan perkataan gurunya saat dia diintrogasi di ruang BP.

"jaejoong, jika hal ini terbukti benar maka kau tidak akan bisa sekolah lagi. Karena tidak ada sekolah yang akan bersedia menerimamu di negara ini"..wanita yang terlihat sudah beruban itu menghembuskan nafasnya panjang dan yang diajak bicara terlihat terus menundukan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran gadis muda didepannya ini, guru bp itu tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat ini. Dia sebenarnya tahu jaejoong bukan gadis yang seperti itu, dia tahu dari kabar tentang jaejoong yang periang, jujur, dan juga kesopananya yang sering dijadikan bahan obrolan para guru di waktu senggang mereka. Tapi karena keadaan lah yang membuatnya sangat terpojok saat ini.

"haah..jaejoong, sebenarnya.." guru bp itu membuka suara memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, sepertinya dia berusaha sopan dengan memandang orang yang sedang berbicara kepadanya walau keadaan sepertinya hampir membuat jaejoong lupa dengan semua tata krama yang selalu di jaganya.

"Jaejoong, kedua orang tuamu sudah mengetahui hal ini.." guru bp itu menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya. Dipandanganya wajah datar jaejoong, walau dia jarang bertemu dengan gadis muda ini tapi dia dapat melihat wajah terluka dan juga penuh amarah yang disembunyikan oleh gadis muda di depannya ini.

"Jaejoong, hal ini akan di bawa sampai kepenggadilan jika kau tidak mau menggakuinya sekarang. Ibu minta tolong pikirkan baik-baik, keadaanmu sekarang ini benar-benar tidak menguntungkan. Buktinya ada dan juga dengan latar belakang keluargamu membuat keadaan semakin memburuk"..wanita paruh baya itu masih setia memandang gadis muda didepannya. Wajah gadis itu menjadi mengeras karena amarahnya seperti tidak mampu di bendungnya lagi.

"Bu..ibu pasti melihat keanehan dalam masalah ini bukan?. Bu, saya sangat menyesal bu..saya mohon jangan libatkan kedua orang tua saya.."..jaejoong menitikan air mata nya. Dia lebih memilih menagis daripada berteriak di depan gurunya.

"saya sangat menyesal bu, hiks.. saya tidak bisa menjaga nama baik sekolah ini. Tapi, saya mohon pertimbangkan lagi pengakuan saya dan percaya lah dengan saya bu..hiks..saya tidak mengambil kalung itu..hiks..hiks..percaya lah bu"..air mata jaejoong terus mengalir. Dengan mata berairan jaejoong tetap menatap wanita paruh baya didepannya. Wajah kusut, mata sayu serta berairan membuat siapapun melihat jaejoong akan dapat merasakan kesedihanya yang tulus dari hati tanpa kepura-puraan sedikitpun.

"Jejoong, ibu tahu..ibu percaya bukan kau pelakunya, tapi dengan keadaan mu sekarang kau tidak akan bisa membuktikan ketidak bersalahanmu sayang.."..wanita paruh baya itu melembutkan suaranya. Digenggamnya erat tangan gadis muda didepannya seolah menyalurkan kekuatan dan juga ketenangan hati dari genggaman itu.

"Jika kau mau mengakui bahwa kaulah yang mengambil kalung itu, kau akan di maafkan dan masalah ini tidak akan dibawa sampai juga tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran gadis yang menuduhmu itu, tapi begitulah syarat yang dikatakan oleh kedua orang tuanya".

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, dia sekarang tidak mampu berpikir apa-apa. Gurunya benar, dia tidak akan bisa membuktikan dirinya tidak bersalah dengan keadaanya sekarang. Tiba-tiba wajah sang appa terlintas dipikirannya.

"Bu..saya mohon izinkan saya pulang bu. Saya tahu ini akan melanggar peraturan jika saya keluar dari sekolah sekarang. Tapi, saya sangat ingin pulang sekarang mohon izinkan saya, saya berjanji akan segera kembali kesekolah jika saya sudah menemui orang tua saya bu"..jaejoong mengelap air mata dan juga ingus? yang masih keluar dengan belakang tangannya.

"Semoga tuhan menyelematkanmu nak.." sang guru tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap pelan tangan jaejoong. Perkataan itu hanya di sambut senyum kecil dari jaejoong.

"Sekarang pulanglah, semoga kau sempat menemui orang tuamu sebelum mereka kekantor polisi"wanita paruh baya itu melepaskan genggaman tanganya seraya berdiri dan mengantar jaejoong sampai kedepan pintu.

"terima kasih bu..doakan saya.."..jaejoong langsung bergegas pergi dari ruangan itu dan berlari keluar sekolah agar sampai dirumah dengan cepat.

Sekarang disinilah jaejoong, masih terus berlari. Tujuan selanjutnya adalah kantor polisi. Dia berlari mengejar bus yang terlihat akan meninggalkan halte.

"Tuggu...tunggu aku...berhenti..stop.." jaejoong berteriak sambil memukul-mukul bagian samping bus yang sudah melaju itu. Sambil berlari dia terus berusaha membuat bus itu berhenti. Akhirnya tubuh kecil itu kehabisan tenaga. Jajeoong jatuh tersungkur dan lututnya bergesekan dengan aspal dan membuatnya lecet dan berdarah.

"Ah..appo..appa..appo..hiks..hikss.." jaejoong menangis sambil meniup-niup lututnya yang berdarah. Ternyata usahanya tidak sia-sia, bus itu berhenti dan membuat tangisan jaejoong terhenti. Dengan menahan perih jaejoong bangkit dan berjalan menuju bus itu. Di hapusnya jejak air mata di wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Jangan menyerah, semua akan baik-baik saja" gumamnya dalam hati.

Ternyata tuhan masih memberikan keringanan pada dirinya, coba saja jika bus itu tidak berhenti maka jaejoong mungkin akan berjalan kaki ke kantor polisi yang jaraknya 10 km dari rumahnya. Dia tidak mungkin naik taksi, karena taksi mahal dan dia tidak punya uang sebanyak itu untuk membayar ongkosnya. Sudah setengah jam jaejoong berada didalam bus, dia mulai gelisah memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan kedua orang tuanya di kantor polisi. Dan sekarang dia mulai ingat dengan adiknya, apa yang akan adiknya pikirkan jika dia pulang dari rumah nanti dia tidak menemukan siapapun dirumah. Semua berputar-putar di kepala jaejoong dan membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Appa..umma..minnie..kumohon baik-baiklah.." jaejoong bergumam kecil sambil memandang keluar jendela dengan bus yang masih melaju dengan kencang.

Akhirnya, setelah satu jam perjalanan melelahkan jaejoong sampai di tempat tujuannya yaitu kantor polisi. Dipegangnya dadanya, rasa gugup, takut, dan juga sedih mulai muncul dan membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bukan karena dia takut dengan polisi, tapi karena status dan keadaanya lah yang membuatnya menjadi segugup ini. Sambil berjalan dengan langkah kecil jaejoong masih berusaha untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang seperti mau melompat keluar.

"Permisi, em..saya ingin tadi ada orang tua saya,,em..maksudnya, ah..maksud saya apakah ada orang yang bernama kim yunsik atau kim yoona ada disini?.." jaejoong sangat gugup sampai kata-kata yang dia ucapkan tidak karuan. Resepsionis gedung besar itu tersenyum dan menyuruh jaejoong menunggu sebentar.

"Benar dik, ada orang beratas namakan yang seperti adik sebutkan tadi memasuki gedung ini beberapa jam yang lalu" gedung kepolisian pusat di seoul memang sangat menjaga keamanannya. Setiap orang yang masuk maupun keluar gedung akan di periksa dan ditanyakan identitas dan keperluannya memasuki gedung megah tersebut.

"Terima kasih" setelah melewati tahap keamanan jaejoong diperbolehkan masuk kedalam gedung.

Takdir apa yang akan menunggu jaejoong didalam gedung kepolisian...

Tunggu cerita selanjutnya yah...

Gumawo for read n review...I-_-I

Wait the update yah... thank kyu...^^


End file.
